facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael De Santa
' ''Michael De Santa '''is one of the three main protagonists of ''GTA V. ''He is an infamous retired bank robber living in Los Santos under the federal witness protection program. He later worked with Franklin Clinton and Trevor Phillips to rob banks. History Personality Powers and Abilities Heinous Crimes Committed *Robbery of a cash depot in North Yankton *Destruction of the Premium Deluxe Motorsport vehicle dealership *Destruction of an exotic house in Vinewood Hills *Robbery of the Vangelico Jewel Store *Infiltration of the city morgue *Robbery of a high-tech weapon from Merryweather *Robbery of agency funds from an armored truck *Theft of two high-end vehicles for Devin Weston *Theft of military hardware *Robbery of Blaine County savings bank *Robbery of a train and it's profitable belongings *Infiltration of the Humane Labs and Research facility and the robbery of a chemical nerve toxin *Infiltration of the FIB's HQ *Threeway shootout between him, FIB and Merryweather in the Kortz Center *Robbery of four tons of gold bullion from the Union Depository Tower Body Count *'Jay Norris: 'Head exploded. *'Pete's Assistant: 'Choked to death. *'Tahir Javan: 'Shot. *'Javier Madrazo's Pilot: 'Shot plane's engine, causing him to crash and die. *'Walton O'Neil: 'Shot. *'Wynn O'Neil: 'Shot. *'Gianni: 'Determiant. *'Rocco Pelosi: 'Determiant. *'Abigail Mathers: 'Determiant. *'Blake: 'Determiant. *'Freddy Slade: 'Determiant. *'Vangelico Store Manager: 'Determiant. *'Patrick McReary: 'Determiant. *'U.L. Paper Contact: 'Determiant. *'Isiah Friedlander: 'Determiant. *'Simeon Yetarian: 'Determiant. *'Elwood O'Neil: 'Shot. *'Tracey's Stalker: 'Determiant. *'Stretch (Ending C): 'Determiant. *'Devin Weston (Ending C): 'Thrown off a cliff while inside a car, exploding it. *'Trevor Phillips (Ending A): '''Burn't to death. Relationships Amanda De Santa Jimmy De Santa Tracey De Santa Trevor Phillips Franklin Clinton Lester Crest Dave Norton Solomon Richards Steve Haines Devin Weston Quotes *"You forget a thousand things everyday. Make sure this is one of them." *"His a good kid? Why? Does he help the fucking poor? No. He sits on his ass all day, smuggling dope and jerking off while he plays that fucking game. If that's our standard for goodness, then no wonder why our country's screwed. What about me? Hey, I didn't have the advantages that kid has. By the time I was his age, I'd already been in prison twice. I robbed banks, I ran whores, I smuggled dope. These were the opportunities I had, at least I took them! They got me right...fucking here! The end of the road, with a big house and a useless kid...and I'm talking to you because no one else gives a shit! Oh, I'm living the dream, baby, and that dream is...it is fucked! It is...fucking fucked!" *"Fucking A!" *"A few weeks ago, I was happily retired, sulking by my swimming pool. And then, my psychotic best friend shows up out of nowhere, to torture me over mistakes I've made, honest mistakes I've made over a decade ago." *"You can't buy love, so here's a down payment." *"You wake up one day, and your legs, they just give. You can't run anymore." *"I've been in this game for a lot of years. I got out alive, that makes me the right age. You want my advice, give this shit up." *"I always thought I was the good guy." Category:GTA Characters Category:Video Game Characters